disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Stairway to Hell
Stairway to Hell is the second episode of Part 2 of the Disenchantment series. It is the twelfth episode overall. It premiered on September 20, 2019. Synopsis Bean and Luci concoct a plan to resurrect Elfo. But he'll have to meet them in hell -- if he can get there. Zøg discovers a friend in frozen Dreamland. Plot While Zog continues mourning for the loss of his kingdom and the betrayal and loneliness he feels stems from the abandonment of his loved ones, Elfo is relaxing up in Heaven. After getting Bean and Luci's message to meet in Hell, Elfo goes to God to unsuccessfully convince him that's where he needs to go. On the Stairway to Hell, Bean meets back up with Luci and changes into her demon costume. Zog also meets back up with Prince Merkimer who had returned from his own offscreen adventure. No matter what he does to try and insult God in Heaven, all Elfo seems to manage to do is delight Him. Thankfully, Elfo insults God's new favorite, Jerry, by calling him a "dum-dum" so God finally smites Elfo and sends him down directly to Hell. Elfo gets processed in Hell just as Bean and Luci make it through the gates of Hell. In Dreamland, while Zog and Merkimer are bonding, the Bozaks start an invasion; breaking down the castle doors. Bean wonders how they'll find Elfo so Luci informs her that the location of every condemned soul is recorded in the Book of the Dead in the Infernal Stronghold. But the two get lost on the way. Merkimer is caught and kidnapped by the Bozaks while Zog cowers and hides in fear. Bean and Luci make it to the Infernal Stronghold and the Book of the Dead without too much trouble, but as they're looking up Elfo, Asmodium, Lord of Darkness, catches them. When Bean fails to think of an explanation for why they're there, Luci reveals that she's a living human. Furthermore, he says he managed to get an elf to come down from Heaven. Asmodium is impressed and promotes Luci to demon level 2, giving Luci wings. Elfo is explained how he'll be forced to watch the worst moment in life as his personal hell and is shown the moment Bean chose to revive Dagmar over him. Meanwhile, Zog had managed to follow and kill the Bozaks who'd had Merkimer tied to a spit over a flame. For Bean's special Hell, she's strapped to a chair beside Elfo. The two get into an argument about Elfo's importance to Bean before they devolve into insulting Luci for his supposed treachery. Of course, that is when Luci shows up to rescue them. Luci bottles Elfo's soul and he flies Bean up. As they continue their struggling flight, Asmodium confronts Luci expressing disappointment that Luci could've made uber-demon level. Luci then drops Elfo and Bean, and Asmodium shocked and impressed once again, promotes Luci on the spot to uber-demon level 4. Lucis smacks Asmodium around with his upgraded strength and agility but gets told that he'll lose everything including his immortality if he leaves. Luci catches Elfo and Bean and races out of Hell and back onto Earth, immediately losing his wings. They fall to the ground and Elfo's bottle shatters, thankfully near his corpse. Bean sucks up Elfo's soul to hold in her mouth and gives his corpse mouth-to-mouth, bringing Elfo back to life. Up in Heaven, God and Jerry start bickering after Jerry questions why Elfo got to be alive again but not him. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Gretel *Matt Berry as Prince Merkimer *David Herman as Hansel / Jerry *Maurice LaMarche *Billy West *Jeny Batten *Rich Fulcher *Phil LaMarr as God Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 2